Visitor
'Visitor '(or dreamer) is a term used by the inhabitants of the Night Dimension to describe the humans that "visit" the dimension in their dreams, when they fall asleep, the nightmarens try to steal their ideyas, colorful orbs that represent dream energy, once the nightmarens steal enough ideyas, they will be able to invade the real world. Elliot Edwards, Claris Sinclair, Helen Cartwright and William Taylor are important visitors that have saved the Night Dimension along with NiGHTS, when the Nightmarens imprision NiGHTS, the visitors can go inside the cage and fuse with NiGHTS (the fusion's name is called dualize), when they do that, they are capable of realising NiGHTS from the cage for some time, allowing NiGHTS to save Nightopia's locations, NiGHTS uses their strongest ideya, the red ideya of courage to become more powerful. Elliot Edwards Elliot is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS into dreams, he a young teenager with blue spike hair, blue uniform and shoes and green pants, Elliot loves to play basketball with his friends, but one day, three older boys defeated him at his favorite hobby and start to bully Elliot by laughing and mocking him in front of his best friends, making him feel very embarrassed, one night, Elliot is dreaming about the moment when he got mocked by the older boys, when suddently, the three boys turn into monsters, he runs from them through a corridor when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Claris Sinclair Claris is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS into dreams, she is a young teenager with pink hair, orange clothes and shoes and red pants, Claris comes from a family of artists and she wants to prove them she inherited their talents, she auditioned for the headlining musical for the Twin Seeds centennial commemoration celebrations and while she passed in the primary examination, she felt very insecure in the second one and she heard a voice inside saying everybody is gonna laugh at her, one night, Claris is dreaming that she is in the audition, when the judges start to laugh and turn into monsters, she runs from them through a corridor when she sees a light which transports her to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. William "Will" Taylor William (addressed in the game by his nickname, "Will") is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, he is a 12 years old boy who's blond and wears a red soccer shirt, a long-sleeved beige undershirt, a yellow and blue vest, gray soccer shorts, blue and yellow soccer shoes, and red socks, William loves soccer, he's also very close to his father and doesn't have many friends, one day, his father had to leave him due his work and now he is feeling very loleny, one night, William is dreaming about what happened, when suddently, his team members appear in his dream laughing at him and then, they turn into monsters, William runs from them through an endless dark place when he sees a light which transports him to the Night Dimension, where he meets NiGHTS and his adventure begins. Helen Cartwright Helen is one of the two Visitors from NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, she is a 12 years old girl with dishwater blonde hair tied in a ponytail with a pink hair-tie, and she wears a white long sleeved ruffled shirt with a big collar, a pink long-sleeved coat opened with curving collars, a blue slightly pleated skirt with a thin white laced hem, black knee-down pants with white cuffs, red shoes with yellow details and brown straps and soles, and white socks, Helen loves to play violins, she used to play violion with her mother everyday and both are going to play in a big concert, however, Helen started to become more interested in spending time with her friends and she is feeling very guilt about it, one night, Helen is dreaming about what is happening and her behavior, when suddently, her friends and a projection of her mother turn into monsters, she runs from them through an endless dark place when she sees a light which transports her to the Night Dimension, where she meets NiGHTS and her adventure begins. Roger Wilkeah Roger is the main bully out of the three older boys who bullied Elliot in NiGHTS into dreams and he is Elliot's biggest rival, he is a tall blond boy with spike hair who wears dark red uniform and shoes and orange pants, in NiGHTS into dreams, Roger is just a minor character who appears in Elliot's intro and ending cutscenes, but in 1998, Archie Comics released a comic book series based on the game and Roger is a major character there along with NiGHTS, Reala, Wizeman, Elliot and Claris, he plays the same role he does in the game, however this time, he also goes to the Night Dimension and he works with Wizeman, Reala and the other nightmarens, Roger dualized with Reala and helped him defeat NiGHTS, making him the first and so far only Visitor to ever play the role of a villain, however, from the fifth issue foward, he started to change sides and by the end of issue 6, he betrayed the nightmarens and helped NiGHTS defeat Reala by not allow Reala to use his dream energy anymore. Abilities Visitors are ordinary human begins and lack any type of magical power, however they are very talented at what they like, basketball for Elliot, singing for Claris, soccer for William and violins for Helen, In NiGHTS into dreams, both Elliot and Claris are capable of jumping really high and they can protect themselves from the Alarm Egg by jumping over it, in NiGHTS: Journey of dreams, William and Helen can shoot blue chips at third level nightmarens to protect themselves and in the game's climax, they all receive the ability of flying and drill dashing. Their ideyas also cause huge impact in the Night Dimension and it's residents, they are what give NiGHTS enough power to fight the Wizeman and his nightmarens, in the Archie Comics, Reala used Roger's dream energy and became very powerful, but once Roger betrayed him and didn't allow Reala to use his energy anymore, Reala got extremely weak and his energy slowly started to get drained, meaning the Visitors dream energy causes huge impacts on the nightmarens, even the most powerful ones like Reala, the Visitors ideyas are also what build Nightopia's locations based on something about the Visitors, for example, Lost Park in NiGHTS: Journey of dreams was created by the Blue Ideya based on the fact William is feeling very loleny. Gallery EllConcept.jpg | Elliot artwork from 1996. ClaConcept-0.jpg | Claris artwork from 1996. Note: She wears an orange skirt here which doesn't appear in the final game. Rogerandhisfriends.jpg | Roger and his friends artwork from 1996. Will's artwork.jpg | William artwork from 2007. Helen's artwork.jpg | Helen artwork from 2007. Trivia * The Visitors were based on the dream archetypes animus and anima, from the Carl Gustav Jung's theory about the dreams and human subconscious. * Elliot and Claris are 15 years old in Japan but 14 in the rest of the world, the reason for the change is unknown. ** William and Helen are both 12 years old all over the world. ** Roger is the oldest Visitor in the NiGHTS' series, while his age was never revealed, the game manual states that he is older than Elliot, meaning he is 16 or older. * All of the male visitors so far have a specific sport as favorite hobby while all of the female visitors have something releated to music as favorite hobby. * Elliot and Claris are the only visitors to make appearances in non NiGHTS games, appearing in Burning Rangers and making a cameo in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure DX and Sonic Pinball Party. * Both Claris and Helen appeared in dresses and with no ponytail in their true ending cutscenes. * Both Elliot and Will are seeing being mocked by blond boys wearing red in their opening cutscenes. * There's a popular belief among the NiGHTS community that NiGHTS' gender changes depending on the Visitor he dualizes with, if he dualizes with a boy, NiGHTS will become a male, if he dualizes with a girl, NiGHTS will become a female and when he is not fused, NiGHTS will be genderless. * Elliot has a total of five major roles in all of the NiGHTS releated media, making him the visitor who has the most major roles out of all the visitors, Claris comes after him, with a total of four, the Japan exclusive storybook ''NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings'' was the first and only time where Elliot was featured as a main character but Claris wasn't. ** They both had a total of five appearances in all of the NiGHTS releated media though and they appeared together in every non NiGHTS releated media. ** Roger has two roles, having a significant role in NiGHTS into dreams, where he is responsable for driving Elliot's story and a big role in the Archie comics. ** William and Helen have the least major roles with a total of just one. * Out of the four main visitors, Claris is the one who differs the most. ** Claris doesn't have any friends shown in the game, besides Elliot, who she befriends at the end of NiGHTS into dreams, however, she does have two friends in the Archie Comics and she also befriends Roger Wilkeah there, William also didn't have any friends in the beggining of the game besides his father, but at the end of the game he had. ** Claris is the only visitor who doesn't have blue eyes. ** Claris never met Reala, at least, not in the game's canon. ** Out of all the Visitors, her name is the only one that might be a play word, being a play word of the name "Clarice". * Roger is the first and so far only known Visitor to ever dualize with Reala. * Roger's eyes are red in NiGHTS into dreams, brown in the first four NiGHTS' comics and light blue in the last two. * Claris' friends in the Archie comics are called Tessa and Kelly, Helen's friends in her opening cutscene are called Sabrina and Caitlin. Category:Night Dimension